Una historia de amor que nunca inició
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canoverse. Cuando Toshinori Yagi es elegido para ser el siguiente sucesor del One for All, es inevitable sentirse más que agradecido por la elección de su mentora. Ha visto sus sacrificios y esfuerzos a lo largo del tiempo, y decide expresarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, una llamada y una noticia han provocado que desee con mayor fuerza mantener la promesa que un día le hizo.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este es mi segundo fic de BnHA. Y tiene una dedicatoria especial para cierto dibujante **-Lyov-** por motivarme para escribirlo y subirlo.

Luego leerme todo el manga y ver animada la pelea contra All for One, la idea de un amor platónico de Toshinori por Nana, me pareció irresistiblemente doloroso. Así que aquí les dejo un pedacito de mis headcanon.

.

* * *

.

 **Una historia de amor que nunca inició**

 _Algunas personas nacen siendo especiales… otras, se vuelve especiales._

Una persona sin quirk, en un mundo lleno de héroes era un golpe devastador para un aspirante lleno de ideales y determinación.

Así que, cuando esa mujer, esa heroína se plantó frente a él para cuestionar cuáles eran los motivos que tenían para convertirse en héroe, no dudó ni un instante en responder:

—Quiero hacer un mundo donde todos sonrían —explicó con convicción—. Se necesita un símbolo para eso —aseguró.

—¿Un símbolo? —La heroína parecía intrigada. Definitivamente ese chico era un caso muy peculiar.

—Un símbolo de la paz —corrigió, mostrando su punto—. Si el crimen en el país no desciende, es porque el pueblo no tiene apoyo. No tiene un pilar del que depender. Por eso, yo seré ese pilar. —Nana ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida por la determinación y confianza con la cual el estudiante hablaba.

—¿Por eso quieres ser un héroe? —Cuestionó curiosa— ¿Aunque no tengas quirk?

—Sí. —La respuesta fue contundente, que resultó imposible evitar que una breve risa saliera de sus labios. Terminó por sonreír. Quizá su búsqueda terminó antes de lo esperado.

—Toshinori Yagi, ¿verdad? —El rubio asintió—. Eres muy interesante. —Probablemente Gran Torino la regañe después por hacer la elección tan precipitadamente, sin embargo, dudaba encontrar un mejor sucesor para su poder—. Estás loco —completó, agrandando su sonrisa—. Y eres perfecto.

Así decidió iniciar el entrenamiento del joven estudiante carente de quirk. Los primeros meses fueron extenuantes para crear el molde adecuado para ser el siguiente portador del One for All.

Sin duda, ganó más de un regañó de su amigo, aunque sostuvo su decisión. Ni siquiera su esposo puso trabas, ya que conocía la necesidad de la heroína.

Con cada día que pasaba, Toshinori veía con mayor admiración a su mentora. Incluso cuando su cuerpo cambió debido al embarazo. La sonrisa que ella proporcionó, lo alentaba lo suficiente para tolerar el dolor corporal.

—¡Enorgullécete, Toshinori! —Lo felicitó arrancándose un cabello—. Eres diferentes a todas esas personas que nacieron con él. ¡Tú te ganaste tu propio poder! —Y esa sonrisa volvió con una fuerza devastadora.

Definitivamente se volvería el héroe número para proteger la preciosa sonrisa de su mentora y del niño que cargaba en brazos.

Poco después de que Nana Shimura le otorgara el One For All, es que se enteró del asesinato del esposo de la misma, a manos de un villano. La impotencia de ser incapaz de proteger…

—Sólo puedes proteger a las personas que están a tu alcance, Toshinori —aclaró Nana, durante el funeral de su pareja—. Incluso así, hay ocasiones donde eso no es suficiente —agregó, acariciando la cabeza del bebé en sus brazos.

Toshinori deseó que toda su fuerza bastara para devolverle la alegría a la sonrisa de su mentora. Y un impulso adolescente, insistía en querer desaparecer la melancolía de los labios con un beso.

Se limitó a presionar sus manos con fuerza, jurándose proteger la sonrisa del niño. Aunque sus buenas intenciones no duraron demasiado.

—Lo daré en adopción —anunció para Gran Torino y Toshinori, sorprendiéndolos y desconcertándolos a partes iguales—. Y les pido, que no intenten buscarlo ni tener algún tipo de contacto con él. No quiero que tenga el mismo destino que su padre. Es mejor mantenerlo a salvo, lejos del mundo de los héroes.

—Pero, maestra —Toshinori fue el primero en salir del shock, sin creer del todo en sus palabras—, eso no asegura que él vaya a estar bien y menos…

—Toshinori, es una decisión que he tomado —inquirió cansada, intentando de mantener en vano la sonrisa que se caía a pedazos. Últimamente podía sentir en su interior como la llama de su antorcha comenzaba a apagarse.

—Y la respetaremos —agregó Gran Torino, dándole una mirada retadora al joven—. Aunque no estemos de acuerdo, lo respetamos —aseguró.

Los idealismos de un joven, que veía la vida escurrirse de las manos de una persona tan extraordinaria, mantenían su voluntad para seguir adelante. Así que no dudaría en volverse un símbolo que llenara de paz la ciudad, capaz de proteger al hijo de su mentora.

Por otro lado… la sonrisa de Nana desaparecía paulatinamente frente a sus ojos. La energía se evaporaba, aunque el entrenamiento continuaba.

Justo terminó su segundo año en U.A., cuando se animó a expresar ese cosquillo que incendiaba su interior. La pequeña semilla que fue sembrada por admiración, fue regada con paciencia y determinación, hasta florecer en un amor tan puro y abrasador que era incontenible.

Había decidido expresar sus sentimientos a su maestra. Consideró un rechazo contundente, sin embargo, eso ni siquiera lo desanimó.

Esperó durante horas en el lugar de encuentro, con un ramo de tulipanes blancos, según el florista, estos expresaban un amor puro y sincero. Sonrió al verlos una vez más, creyó que a su maestra le gustarían.

—Toshinori. —La forma en que Gran Torino lo llamó, lo previno de que habrían malas noticias. Soltó el ramo al escucharlo hablar y se echó a correr.

Fue demasiado tarde.

Al verla postrada en la cama, sin esa sonrisa tan característica y llena de vida, algo dentro de él se rompió. Quizá su corazón, su voluntad o su cordura. No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Su mentora, su maestra… la primera mujer a la que amó tanto, yacía dormida, sumergida en un sueño del que nunca despertaría.

Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, implorando a un Dios, o ese ser superior en el que muchos creían, que la sonrisa en ella volviera tan resplandeciente como siempre.

Escuchó a muchos héroes hablar durante el funeral, donde todo eran caras largas y lágrimas, pese a la vitalidad de la heroína a la cual rendían homenaje.

Depositó con cuidado el ramo de tulipanes blancos sobre el ataúd. Una sonrisa vaga jugó en sus labios, cuando una voz inundó sus recuerdos.

 _"—Cuando tienes que salvar a alguien, generalmente se encuentran en una situación aterradora. Un verdadero héroe salva no solo sus vidas, sino también sus espíritus... Eso es lo que creo. Así que no importa cuán aterradoras se pongan las cosas, sonríeles, como diciendo: "Estoy bien"—explicó, agrandando la sonrisa con las manos y cerrando los ojos—. Las personas en este mundo que pueden sonreír son siempre las más fuertes"._

Y la sonrisa brotó con más fuerza al recordar sus palabras y la promesa que hizo. Él iba a sonríe aunque temblara de miedo, aún con el dolor desgarrando su interior y con la ira ardiendo en sus venas; él iba a sonreír por ella.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. No olviden dejar algún comentario, es importante para mi conocer sus opiniones.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
